


At Last

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part One [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: “Alec, I love you, but if you don’t so something with Magnus tonight I will kick your ass.”{Part of my Malec AU ask blog.}





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to this song, it's my favorite version and it just goes with this okay. :3 [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZhRTUbv5J_Q ]  
> Part of a Malec AU ask blog. Where Valentine is dead and the war is over. More info in the blog. {https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/}

“At last my love has come along…” The mundane radio sings as Alec walks into Izzy’s room.

“Hey big bro.” Isabelle says in greeting as she touches up her makeup. “I was wondering when you would show up.”

“Yeah, well here I am.” Alec replies. “So can you come help with the other Shadowhunters now?”

 Isabelle turns sharply in her chair. “What are you talking about? Didn’t you come here for fashion advice for your big Valentine’s date with Magnus?”

“What?” Now Alec is confused. “Izzy, the meetings, the Clave, mom…”

“Don’t even finish that sentence, Alec. How could you?”

“Izzy, it’s only Valentine’s Day…”

“Alec.” Her face is set in stone, and Alec knows he’s not going to be able to get out of this one in one piece. “I’m going to help you pick out some clothes and then you are going to take Magnus out to dinner to a wonderful restaurant I know the owner of. Understand?”

“Izzy, mom and the…”

“I’ll take care of it.” Izzy says with a smile as she walks over and puts her hands on his shoulders. “It’s the day of love. And you love Magnus, right?”

“It’s a mundane holiday that doesn’t even make any sense. A fat kid in a diaper with wings? Angel’s aren’t…”

“Alec, I love you, but if you don’t so something with Magnus tonight I will kick your ass.”

 Alec sighs in frustration as he is pushed toward out of his sister’s room, and toward his closet.

…

“Alexander.” Magnus exclaims, surprised. “What are you doing here?”

 In answer Alec pulls out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back and hands them to Magnus.

“I tried to get roses, but every place I went to said they had to be pre-ordered.” Alec explains awkwardly as his hands go behind his back in an unconscious gesture. “Ar- Are they okay?”

 Magnus looks up as his face breaks into a gentle smile. “They’re wonderful, darling. I don’t understand, you said you’re busy all day…”

“I sort of got the day off.” Alec’s eyes look down, then up. “And I was wondering if maybe you’d like to go somewhere?”

 Realization dawns on Magnus as he looks into the eyes of his boyfriend. “Are you trying to ask if I’ll be your Valentine?”

“I thought I already was.” Alec responds, attempting to flirt.

 Magnus’s eyes shine at the Shadowhunter’s words. “Give me a minute to get ready?”

 Alec nods his head as Magnus lets him in.

“I’ll only be a minute, dear.”

…

“I hope this place is okay.” Alec says as he looks over his menu.

“It’s perfect, darling.” Magnus responds as he reaches out to place his hand on Alec’s.

 Alec smiles as he squeezes his hand.

“Alexander, you didn’t have to do all this for me. I know what I said the other night, but being with you is enough.”

“I wanted to.” Alec says. “Actually Izzy said she’d kick my ass if I didn’t do something with you tonight, but I wanted to. It’s not only because of what she said.”

“I’ll have to send her something as a thank you than, I suppose.”

“No, by the angel, please no. She will never stop asking about this date.”

 Magnus chuckles with his boyfriend as the waiter comes over and takes their orders. Their hands still joined together.

“I must confess, Alexander, I got you something.” Magnus says as he reaches below the table away from prying mundane eyes to portal a small object into his hand. “Here.”

 It’s a necklace. Plain, black, with a small bow and arrow engraved into the black metal. It’s hardly noticeable, but long enough to hide under his shirt anyway, if he wanted to.

“Mags…” Alec trails of as he traces the design of the necklace. “Thank you.”

 He slips it over his neck, making both Magnus’s heart and dick lurch at the sight of his boyfriend wearing something of his. Little does Alec know it’s also enchanted to ward off blows in combat.

 Alec’s breathtaking smile warms Magnus’s heart.

“I got you something, too.” Alec tells him. “But it’s at your place. I got Izzy to drop it off for when we get back.”

“Oh?” Magnus asks, his eyebrow lifted in surprise and curiosity.

“Yeah.” Alec rubs Magnus’s knuckles with his thumb. “I hope you like it.”

…

“Alexander…” Magnus whispers as he pulls away from his boyfriend’s lips. “I…”

 Alec smiles at the warlock’s speechlessness. He stares into his eyes for a moment longer before leaning in for the second time. There’s people around them, leaving and going into the restaurant’s entrance that is only a few metres away, but that doesn’t derail them as their lips move against each other, sharing breath. Alec’s hands on Magnus’s cheek and back, Magnus’s on the side of Alec’s neck and hip. They get lost in each other.

“Hey! Get a room you two!” Yells a young women as she exits the restaurant, laughing at the pair.

 Alec pulls away reluctantly, a blush tinting his cheeks as he full realizes what he’s doing and where he is.

“Sorry.” He whispers.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, dear.” Magnus replies in a daze. “But maybe we should head back home? I want to see my present.”

 Alec leans over and rests his head on Magnus’s shoulder in embarrassment. “It’s still going to be an hour.”

 Magnus’s hand finds its way into Alec’s hair. “What is this present Alexander? I’m getting very curious… But I suppose we could go do something else… How do you feel about ice cream?”

 Alec pulls away from Magnus’s shoulder, kissing the underside of his jaw sweetly before pulling away completely.

“Mint chocolate chip?” Alec asks, his face lighting up with childlike excitement.

“Yes, mint chocolate chip.” Magnus agrees as they start to walk away from the restaurant. “For you perhaps. I’m thinking triple chocolate for me.”

“You eat too much chocolate.”

“Ah!” Magnus says faking hurt and shock. “Alexander, you can never have too much chocolate.”

 Alec laughs. “Sure, whatever you say, Mags.”

…

 Magnus runs ahead of Alec toward the door of the loft and opens it with inhuman speed. The excitement of what his present is thrumming in his veins. When he gets into the loft nothing obvious is there. No big statue, or painting, or television screen.

“Where is it?” Magnus asks as he looks toward Alec.

 Alec smiles and nods over to the corner by the couch. It’s a pet carrier. None too surprisingly Chairman Meow is sniffing all around it. Magnus looks back towards Alec, surprised and a little confused. Alec raises his eyebrows as if to say, ‘well, go see.’ Magnus takes tentative steps toward it, and kneels down. He unlatches the door, and very slowly a small whitish grey ball of fur walks out toward Magnus, meowing softly.

“The people at the shelter named him, Church, but they said I could- You could name him whatever you want.” Alec explains with some apprehension, unsure of his boyfriend’s reaction, as he kneels down beside him, and the new kitty that Chairman Meow has resumed sniffing.

“You got me a kitten?” Magnus says with disbelief and happiness, a surprised smile gracing his lips.

“Yeah.” Alec confirms. “You said you wanted another one, and I saw him and- Is this okay? I can take him back, or give him to Isabelle, she would…”

 He doesn’t get to finish his sentence as Magnus’s lips are now firmly attached to his. They move against Alec’s heatedly as he leans back into the couch. Magnus’s hands rub up and down Alec’s chest and hips. He starts kissing along the Shadowhunter’s jaw, then neck, biting now, sucking on the skin, turning it into a beautiful mess of colors. Alec moans, as his dick aches for relief.

“Babe…”

“Let’s go to the bedroom.” Magnus says as he leans back to look at Alec for agreement in the plan.

“The kitten…?” Alec asks unsure.

“The Chairman will take care of him.” Magnus answers as Alec looks over to see them cuddled together.

“Okay.”

…

“Are you sure?” Magnus can’t help asking again.

“Yeah…” Alec answers as he kisses up Magnus’s thigh, toward his cock. “I want this… Do you, baby?”

“God, yes.” Is Magnus’s reply as Alec kiss up his thigh, closer and closer, until his lips hover over the side of his cock.

 He leans in kissing up the leaking member until he gets to the top. He suckles on the crown of his cock as Magnus moans, flexing his fingers in Alec’s hair, tightening the strands and pulling slightly on his scalp. Alec can’t help but moan around the warlock’s cock at the feeling.

“You like that, darling?” Magnus asks, voice full of lust.

 Alec moans again as he takes in more of Magnus’s cock.

“Do you want me to fuck your mouth, Alexander?” Magnus asks as he locks eyes with him. “Do you like it a little rough?”

 Alec grips Magnus’s thighs tighter as he leans back, then down again. He chocks a slightly as he takes too much of his boyfriends length in, but keeps going. Magnus’s reassuring and guiding hand stays in his hair the whole time.

“Alexander… Ahh… You’re mouth… God…” Magnus moans as he gets closer and closer to his breaking point. “More darling, more…”

 Magnus quickly pulls out of Alec’s mouth as he reaches his climax. Alec’s hands stay on his thighs as Magnus rides out his orgasm, his seed landing on the red satin sheets. As he’s stilling trying to catch his breath Alec leans up, crawling up his boyfriend until their facing each other. He leans over and kisses him, deep and long.

“Darling that was…” Magnus says, trailing off as Alec pulls away after several seconds. “That was…”

 Alec smiles, his face red as a tomato. “Was I okay?”

“You were amazing, my love.” Magnus reassures as he runs his hair through Alec’s hair. “Amazing.”

 He leans in, kissing him, as he wraps his hand around Alec’s once again throbbing erection. Alec moans into the kiss as his hand goes faster.

“Magnus…”

“Going to come again for me, dear?” Magnus asks, as he pumps his hand faster, using magic to put lube onto his fingers. “Two times in one night… I never get tired seeing your face as you come… You’re so beautiful. Especially when you have my cock down your throat. Your lips wrapped around so sinfully... So beautiful and perfect…”

 Alec’s eyes shut as he cries out, his body tensing, then releasing as Magnus kisses down his throat and neck. “My perfect Nephilim… My beautiful Alexander…”

 Magnus uses magic to clean them up after a few minutes, and they stay cuddled together for a long while… Alec’s head on Magnus’s chest, painting invisible designs on his arm, Magnus running his fingers through the Shadowhunter’s hair.

“I love you, Mags.”

“And I love you, Alexander.”


End file.
